1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of vehicle occupant restraint systems and more specifically belt guides used therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of seat belt assemblies have been devised to restrain the driver or occupant within a vehicle. A popular approach is the three-point belt assembly which utilizes a retractor having a belt extendable therefrom with the outer end of the belt fixed to the vehicle. A tongue slidably mounted to the belt between the retractor and belt outer end is lockingly engageable with a seat belt buckle affixed to the vehicle on the side of the seat opposite of the retractor. As the belt and tongue are extended across the seat to the buckle, a portion of the belt extends downwardly across the chest of the driver or passenger whereas the lower portion of the belt extends across the lap. Various types of guides, referred to as D-loops, are fixed to the vehicle above the seat to guide the belt upwardly from the retractor and then downwardly across the chest toward the buckle.
In many vehicles such as trucks, the entire seat belt assembly is mounted to the seat frame which in turn is movably mounted to the vehicle frame to provide adjustment as well as shock absorption. Such seats must be periodically removed from the vehicle for maintenance, custom fitting or other such purposes. In the event the three-point belt assembly is mounted to the seat frame then removal of the seat with belt assembly is awkard or time consuming since the belt extends through a belt guide affixed to the vehicle above the seat. There is therefore a need for a detachable belt guide to allow for the quick and easy removal of the belt guide when the seat and belt assembly are removed. Disclosed herein is such a detachable guide.